


In your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

by followbutterfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gap Filler, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Steve Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly
Summary: Happened during the time Steve and Tony traveled back in 1970's New Jersey.Because I trust him, Steve thought. And I love and want him so bad. This is my only chance.





	In your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

“Good luck with your project, doctor.”

 

It shouldn’t have been so hard seeing Tony smirking before the elevator closed behind him. Steve’s fingers were itching to touch, to grab Tony by shoulder and hold him back against the wall. _Don’t go, please._ Steve wanted to beg desperately. It’s the first time in seven years, _god_ , _seven_ years since they were alone together, and Steve couldn’t think of anything besides the soft smile Tony just gave him.

 

 _I must be crazy_. Steve’s mind was racing and his body, even with the air-condition in the military base’s clodeness, was sweating with nervousness and excitement. He waited until the woman in the same ride as him went away, so that he could walk onto the Science Department floor to steal some of Hank Pym’s particles. It was an easy mission. The infiltrate which he was so used to since World War II, so his body was acting intuitively. Without even thinking, Steve sneaked into Pym’s lab and stole some miraculous god-giving particles and brought them more than necessary, because god knows when they needed those ones again.

 

It took less than fifteen minutes, and his mind went back to Tony again.

 

Steve changed the directions abruptly. With the mission’s targets safely tucked into his shirt pockets, his body finally synced with his mind. He almost ran to the elevator; his fingers were trembling as he pressed the button: the basement of SHIELD, where Tony was heading. 

  
  
The _blink_ sound warned him as the door swirled open. Steve braced himself and stepped outside. The basement was dark and cold. The area was supposed to be the most top secret for SHIELD. Steve was concerned with Tony’s MIT visiting card whether it would be allowed to access this area, but no matter how vague and sudden their insane plan was, he had no doubt but to follow Tony’s plan by heart.

 

 _Because I trust him,_ Steve thought. _And I love and want him so bad. This is my only chance._

 

He noticed a figure, someone thin and taller than Tony approaching him. Steve quickly hid against the large bunker and waited. He could hear the mumbling sound; the greeting, the soft excuses Tony made, and the fellow asking something. Their interaction seemed harmless enough, but Steve couldn’t help guarding himself and preparing for the unexpected blood boiled fight, especially when it came to protecting Tony.

 

Then the figure moved away. Steve had a chance to see the man’s face, then he gasped. It was Howard Stark. Steve rushed into Tony’s direction, his heart was racing so fast as he could hear his own heartbeat.

 

Tony turned to leave as he saw Steve nearly ran to his direction, “Steve, what the hell are you doin—”

 

The last word is cut off with a hug as Steve threw himself into the man. Tony stumbled and almost lost the grip of his briefcase contained the tesseract inside. “hey, why did you—”

 

“You found him.” Steve muffled. His face buried on Tony’s neck, smelling him; soft sweat, and so Tony. _His_ Tony. “You talked to Howard. You’ve met your dad.”

 

He could feel Tony’s body stiffen, then he shifted and snorted. “Yeah, I know who my dad is, Cap. No need to worry that I can’t remember him.” He sounded so casually, but Steve was overwhelmed by the missing beat in words. Tony was tensed. It was the first time they talked about Tony’s parent since Siberia. The memory that left Steve’s mouth with bitterness. He wanted to make it right.

 

Tony might sense something was wrong with him and tried to pull off Steve’s hug. “Cap, are you okay?”

 

Steve didn’t answer immediately, but he stepped back, looking into Tony’s eyes. Tony’s eyebrows quirked up with questions and amusement, his lips curled up into a smile, lopsided and full of wits as the same old Tony he’s known for a long time. He was so full of life, forgiveness and second chance. Tony was relaxed around him and hugging Steve back, embracing him into his life again.

 

Then Steve lost it. He pushed Tony against one of the container’s wall and kissed him.

 

It was the act of selfishness, but Steve didn’t spare any thoughts to stop himself from what he was doing with Tony. The man was struggling, trying to break free from Steve as he was smacking his lips, abrupt and brutal with Captain’s strength. It’s been a fucking long time since Steve was be able to contain his super serum’s strength for someone because he hadn’t had sex with anyone else except the man in front of him. The long lost, but familiar sense of holding back for someone dear to him even made Steve miss Tony more.

 

Steve was holding him, and kept kissing him until he noticed the man’s resistance subtle and ceased to almost fade away. Tony’s body recoiled; his body language seemed reluctant. He was afraid of Steve. It was no less Tony’s last defend mechanism as his heart was broken beyond repair. It made sense for Tony not kissing him back.

 

“Please, Tony.” He begged, whatever were the reasons put aside. They were far away from the future, where their loss and hopelessness lied upon. People died in the present, but their second chance, ironically, was here in the past. It was somewhere only Steve and Tony acknowledged what’s going to happen and try to fix it. “Please,” Steve said, “this was my only chance.”

 

He could hear Tony’s breath ragged; his movement stopped all together. He didn’t fight against Steve, nor welcomed his warmth. “Why, Steve,” his voice sounded tired, and so quiet. “Why don’t you let me go?”

 

The thudding sound echoed in the basement room as the briefcase was dropped on the floor. Steve felt Tony’s hands were around Steve’s neck, pushing him close. “Do you know how hard to let you go, to start over—” Tony trailed off, but he seemed that he couldn’t finish it. His face was twisted, then to Steve’s surprise, he placed his forehead against Steve’s, cautiously and so, so tenderly.

 

The moment after listening to the sound of his heartbeats and Tony’s breathing, Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Tony kissed him instead.

 

Their kiss, that Steve had dreamed and yearned for such a long time was worth everything his life waiting for. It wasn’t perfect though, because of their self-consciousness. Steve was aware that his strength would hurt Tony and made him stop, and Tony was slow, delayed to initiate because he was so afraid. But Steve knew more than that. They both knew the affair wouldn’t last long, and they feared it would end too soon to make an amend for everything they did to each other.

 

Steve shifted his weight. His trembling hand reached Tony’s pant s and started to unbutton, his heart leaped with relief as Tony didn’t resist and let him. The pacing was changing. Tony stopped kissing Steve and moved to place his mouth into Steve’s neck and smelled him. He didn’t say a word, but his action resonated the affection he used to have for Steve, and that was enough. _It was enough for me_ , Steve wanted to cry.

 

Tony started kissing his ear lope, his hands tucking in his hair, pulling him close. Their proximity drove Steve crazy as his hand slid into Tony’s pants and touched his cock. Tony’s breath hitched but he didn’t stop kissing Steve’s neck.

 

It was uneasy and awkward because Steve trapped Tony between the containment and his sweating body in the military uniform. There was not much space left between them. When Steve began to wrap his hand around his cock. The heat was overwhelming, and his hand was so damp, but Tony’s response with a soft moan made Steve care less about how uncomfortable and rough hand job he was giving to Tony. He gripped the man one of his shoulder to hold him, while his hand was busy stroking his cock, firm and full of lust and desire.

 

Tony’s body arched so beautifully. His hips bent and thrust into Steve’s hand. Each time Steve reached the base of his cock, Tony’s shoulders slumped as if he was about to melt into his firm hand or even collapse onto the floor. Though his body was so perfect and so welcoming to his touching, Steve could feel that Tony didn’t want to make a sound and resisted to do so. He was breathing hard, making a soft whimper once but didn’t let out a whine or even say Steve’s name. It was so different from Tony whom he used to hear the constant moan and plead, loud and clear – _please, Steve, I want you to fuck me. Please, Steve I want you. Why do you have to wait for, Cap? Or should I give you a blowjob first?_

 

Steve wanted to give him a blowjob, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Tony’s eyes, or just being away from him would kill him. His cock was hard, but Steve didn’t want to lose the rhythm he was doing with Tony, _for_ him right now. Steve wanted to worship him, to have him acknowledged this act of Steve’s selfishness was for Tony and he was the only one who could make Steve do something so insane and called himself delusional madman.

 

He couldn’t make Tony look into his eyes as he came. His arms wrapped around Steve and his eyes were shut. Steve continued stroking him, saying Tony’s names over and over, desperately wanted Tony to hear it and remembered him. God, he was so pathetic.

 

His own cock was leaking precom but he didn’t care. He watched Tony’s body sated and limped against the container, his cock was in Steve’s hand, used and swollen. He looked exhausted, like the past Tony wouldn’t do just because of one hand job. His laughter lines appeared as his eyes closed and grey hair untangled with sweat caused by Steve made him still so handsome, like a sculpture Steve was so enraptured and thrilled to touch. Tony at this moment belonged to him. Only this moment, and _only_ him.

 

Tony opened his eyes; his eyelashes were damp and heavy. He just looked at Steve. Wordlessly and slowly, he was about to say something, then he closed his mouth again.

 

Steve didn’t say anything either. He gently cleaned up Tony like he used to when they had sex, most of the times it was Steve who had offered the aftercare, like a shower or some clean clothes. Steve was always the one who had obliged to clean the sheets, throw out some condoms and wrap the blanket around both him and Tony, let the other curl himself around him, breathing soft and steady, eventually, and Steve would feel safe and home.

 

All Steve could do right now was pulling off from Tony and adjusting his crumpled suit. One of his hand was still on Tony’s shoulder. He wanted to say something, a word maybe.

 

“Thank you,” Steve managed to choke some words from his throat.

 

Tony looked at him, worn out and sad. “It’s okay, Cap. I know.”

 

He didn’t expect Tony to reach out and kiss him. It was a platonic kiss, like a feature brushing against his lips. “I know,” Tony assured him before retrieving the briefcase from the ground.

 

“We’d better get going. Anyone could be down here anytime soon.” He walked off from Steve and led him to the elevator. His footsteps echoed the same beating of Steve’s heartbeats.

  
  
Tony turned back and saw Steve standing at the same spot as if rooted, “come on, Cap.”

 

Steve nodded, brushing off some old hard feelings and followed Tony, as he would always do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
